smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Cat's Tale
"A Cat's Tale" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April. Script WARNING: The story may have some swearing in it. NOTICE: The story might be a little bit small. It starts off with High and Grodo chasing Mouse in the kitchen. Overall through out the scene, they are making messes and crashing into random things. Mouse however, quickly rushes back to his hole unharmed. Mouse: What's wrong with the two? Can't they ever see I am trying to survive by getting food?? Uggghh!! I am so tired of putting up with this! I have to tell them now... that it has GOT to STOP! Yeah! What am I a man or a mouse?! Silence is heard. Mouse: YEAH!! I'M A MAN!!! He then exits his hole angered and fed up. High and Grodo are seen near a corner. High: Well, another fail to catch the mouse... Grodo: Yeah... High: Well, whatever. We can always try, try and try again! Grodo: Yeah. It has become a hobby of mine! High: And I you! Let's just get some rest and we'll have more fun at night or tomorrow. Grodo: Ok! The two cats then go to sleep. Meanwhile, Mouse is seen coming towards the sleeping cats. Mouse: HEY!! GET UP YOU TWO!!! The two cats suddenly wake up. High: Huh? Grodo: What happened? Mouse: You two are good for nothing snooks! High: Well what do you know. Grodo: Look who it is! High: It is that dumb Mouse again! Grodo: Let's get him brother! High: YEAH!! Mouse: STOP! I am tired of dealing with you two cats ALWAYS and ALWAYS chasing me around! It's TIME TO STOP!! High: What? Grodo: What do you mean? Mouse: It's time to stop this uttering nonsense, AND GROW UP!!!! High: On what? Mouse: I am sick and tired of you chasing me around every time when I try to get something to EAT from the fridge! Grodo: Yeah? That's our job! Mouse: A JOB EH?! Well a pointless one too! High: What do you even mean? Mouse: I am saying, TRY DOING SOMETHING ELSE! Like go outside or so! Grodo: Hmmm... Mouse: Or even have fun with your toys or something! But chasing me constantly for four/five months?! ENOUGH!!! High: But why? Mouse: CUZ I AM SICK OF IT!!! Like seriously, how would you like it if you two were mice looking for food, and then I am the cat chasing you are around?? Grodo: Uhhhhhh... High: Not good? Mouse: EXACTLY!!! High: But what are we-- Mouse: GO OUTSIDE!! Get some fresh air! Stop being lazy for once! Grodo: Fine... come on High, let's go outside for "FRESH AIR". High: Ok Grodo! The two cats then leave taunting at Mouse. Mouse: Finally... some peace and quiet! He then goes to the fridge to get some food. Meanwhile... High and Grodo are outside of the house. High: Stupid Mouse... Grodo: I agree! What does he mean by "Fresh Air"? High: I agree! So dumb! They then see the bulldog near by sleeping. High: Well well well... Grodo: If it ain't the little bulldog! The two then approach the Bulldog who's sleeping. High: Let's have some fun with this kid! Grodo: Yeah! Ok then! They then approach the bulldog's house. Suddenly, they grab him by the rear end, start smacking him with a plank and then hide off. Bulldog: What was that? He then looks around in confusion. Bulldog: Eh, must be nothing! He then goes back to sleep. They then approach at the front again laughing. High: What a stupid bulldog! Grodo: I agree with you brother! He is so dumb! Suddenly, the bulldog overhears this. High: Oh crap... Grodo: RUUUUNNN!!! The Bulldog then starts chasing High and Grodo into the SML house. Loud punching and beating noises are heard inside. More noises are heard while the scene transitions to the next one. The mouse is seen relaxing with the whole entire kitchen to himself. Mouse: So peaceful, so relaxing... High: Enjoying yourself? Mouse: Yes! Did you have fun? Grodo: Yep! Totally did with a bulldog! Mouse: Huh. What did he have to say? High: Let's see... CHASING!!!! Mouse: Huh? They then start chasing Mouse again. Mouse: SHIT!!! He starts running around the kitchen. Loud noises are heard as Mouse quickly goes back to his hole. Mouse: How do you like that? THE SAME THIGN AGAIN! I'm gonna tell them once more, IT'S GOTTA STOP! What am I a man or a mouse?! He then gets shocked and looks at the audience. Mouse: (Breaks the fourth wall) I'm a mouse... He then walks off while it irises out on him. --------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story --------------------------- Trivia Coming soon Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:High and Grodo Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Bulldog Episodes